


His Kind of Girl

by paynesgrey



Series: The Horror Girl and Her Bright Creature [3]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kyouhei's fangirls think they know what kind of girl he likes.





	His Kind of Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tangle" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

None of Kyouhei's fangirls could be described as smart; though, it only took one to realize why Kyouhei didn't date any of them, or why it was obvious Kyouhei had feelings for the horror girl that lived with him in the large mansion.

When fangirls got ideas, however, nothing good ever came out of it.

"Your fans are scarier than ever!" Yuki whined, and Kyouhei turned his back to the window with an indifferent huff.

"Why don't you just say you're dating Sunako-san," Ranmaru insisted, but Sunako groaned angrily and shouted "hell no!" as she scooted away from a pouting Kyouhei on the couch. Kyouhei turned to her with exasperation, and she squealed from his brightness and ran off to the corner.

"Something's wrong," Takenaga said, peeking through the curtains. His eyes widened when the situation became obvious. Takenaga, not being one for emotion, gasped suddenly, which drew Yuki and Ranmaru to observe the girls more closely.

"Oh my God!" Yuki shrieked, a scream that enticed Sunako to patter over to the window as well.

Sunako was even impressed. Kyouhei's fangirls had transformed into a dark mass of tangled arms, bodies and heads, all shrouded under similar black horror attire. The self-designated leader of this mob of "horror girl clones" came forward and yelled, "We know this is what you want, Kyouhei darling!" Then they all cooed and crowed, calling for him to become their dark prince and turn them all into vampires.

"This is bad! They all think Kyouhei likes gothic horror girls now, and they changed so he would choose one of them!" Yuki exclaimed.

"If only it were that simple," Takenaga said sighing.

Sunako swayed by the window and giggled creepily. "My friends," she exclaimed happily. Kyouhei moaned pitifully as he covered his face with a pillow.


End file.
